Time Makes Memories
by The Real Stranger
Summary: Luna is trapped in the room full of Time-Turners during the trip to the Department of Mysteries, and somehow, she's transported back to where it all began; back to Tom Riddle's time.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Time Makes Memories**

**Rated: T for Teen**

**Summary: Luna is trapped in the room full of Time-Turners during the trip to the Department of Mysteries, and somehow, she's transported back to where it all began; back to Tom Riddle's time.**

**Pairing: Tom/Luna**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p>As Luna was jostled into an unknown room, she blinked dreamily, waiting for the rush of feet as the rest of her friends hurried on. She wasn't sure what just happened, but it seemed as if someone had just shoved her into a room full of clocks and other items. She wondered vaguely who had pushed her. It was most likely Ginny, who had wanted to show Harry how courageous she could be by getting to the prophecy room first or something silly like that. Luna was surprised no one noticed her absence as soon as she was gone.<p>

Sighing, Luna looked around, her eyes resting on the large grandfather clock in the corner. It really was a pretty clock, with dark polished wood and gold hands. It didn't seem to be working, but she knew looks could be deceiving. She could sense the magic pulsing around the room, and she thought it was a beautiful feeling. She wanted to be closer to the grandfather clock, as the magic just seemed to swirl around it.

Luna had always been unusually sensitive to magic. It affected her thinking and often made her see things she shouldn't be able to see, much like her late mother. It gave her the ability to see auras and made her a sort of empath. She couldn't say she hated it, as it was very interesting to see the colours swirl around people, constantly changing.

Smiling to herself, she approached the large clock, feeling the magic that rolled off it in waves. She loved this feeling… she suspected the clock had been brought here by Wiggly Mugglepuffs, which were creatures that loved to move and hide wonderfully magic things. Of course, she hadn't proven their existence yet, but she would eventually. She always did.

Reaching out to touch the clock, she felt the wood beneath her fingers. It was smooth and warm to the touch. Stroking the wood on the side of it, Luna ignored the ticking of all the other clocks around her, letting herself be absorbed in the feeling of the one clock she was touching.

Her eyes widened slightly when the clock pulsed crazily beneath her fingers, and she could feel the magic in the room shifting until it was something like a tornado. She didn't know what was happening, but it felt rather pleasant. The grandfather clock's chime rang loudly in her ears as her hand that wasn't touching the clock gripped her wand. There was a strange unfamiliar feeling of being pulled downwards into a wildly swirling vortex, not unlike a portkey. Odd images of moments from a different time began to flash before her eyes, telling her exactly what was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

* * *

><p>Tom Marvolo Riddle was rather angry that day. It was October twenty-seventh, nineteen forty-two, and Abraxas Malfoy had the guts to call him 'a half-blood disgrace'. Really, they spent the summer away from each other and Tom's authority suddenly means nothing to the other boy. He could destroy him in seconds… It had been a few hours since the insult, so his anger was simmering down a bit. Still, he was angry. Something like this couldn't go overlooked, so Abraxas had to be punished somehow.<p>

His anger turned to surprise when out of nowhere, Tom felt a weird sensation go through his body, like his magic going wild and swirling madly around the area. Now, Tom didn't usually lose his composure, but this was one of the rare times that he did. It was as if out of nowhere that a pale girl with very long blonde hair that wore strange clothes and weird accessories suddenly appeared. The strange girl looked around with her wide silvery eyes, seemingly surprised at where she was, or maybe the way she got there.

When the surprise left him and he was able to compose himself, he felt curious. Before he could open his mouth to speak though, she beat him to it.

"Hello… You wouldn't happen to know the date would you? I fear I might have had a run-in with some cranky reed wonkles." Her voice had a dreamy quality to it, as though she wasn't fully there. Her eyes were also mysteriously unfocused and strangely happy looking. Tom was sure he had never seen a girl quite like her. She even looked to be about his age.

"The date is October twenty-seventh, nineteen forty-two. What is your name and how did you get here? I thought Hogwarts had anti-apparition wards." Tom's voice was a whisper. The girl tilted her head in what seemed to be curiosity before she turned towards the castle.

"I see… Thank you, Tom Marvolo Riddle." She didn't even mention her name before she drifted off towards the castle, It made Tom frustrated, but he resigned himself to following her in case she either got lost or did something stared at her as she practically glided across the field he had been in. How in Merlin's name did this strange creature know his name? Where had she come from? His eyes lingering on her long silver-blonde hair. How very strange, and how very, very intriguing... he felt he had to solve this mystery.

* * *

><p>Luna was smiling as she looked around. She seemed to have found herself in the past and making an acquaintance out of Tom Riddle, the future Voldemort. She didn't feel angry towards him, nor did she feel murderous. She just accepted that she had touched a very large Time-Turner and was now facing the consequences. She figured she should go talk to the current headmaster and get a place in Hogwarts so she could finish her education. After all, she was only in her fourth year.<p>

Looking back at Tom, she smiled at him. It surprised her that Voldemort had been so handsome in his youth, with dark, slightly curly hair and stormy eyes that were mostly grey except for the faint deep blue… almost like a stormy sky in the summer. She didn't know how she'd recognized him, but she always did have a knack for stuff like that. It probably had to do with her sensitivity for magic. Luna probably recognized his aura from somewhere, maybe Ginny's diary?

He looked very pleasant, and she was hoping that maybe there was a chance for him to not become the Dark Lord if she influenced him. It would change the future so much, and the students of Hogwarts had always gotten lessons on the dangers of Time Travel. Everyone thought it was bad to change the past so it changed the future, but would it still be bad if she were doing it for the whole of Wizarding Britain? Luna thought not.

Swinging one of her arms up, she quickly tucked her wand behind her right ear, having no need for it at the moment.

Luna glanced around. The field in front of the Forbidden Forest looked quite empty without Hagrid's hut and the pumpkin patch. Luna wondered what else would be different now. She didn't know anything about this time, or about Tom Riddle as a teen. She supposed that if Harry or Ginny had been there, they would have fired a killing curse at Tom while he was defenceless and weak, but Luna had never been as certain of things as her two friends. They seemed to be so dead sure about all sorts of things: Voldemort was pure evil, Dumbledore was good, and Nargles didn't exist. Luna sighed. She couldn't help but think that if they were wrong about the Nargles, they could be wrong about some other things as well.

Luna felt slightly bad for not being polite and giving her name, but she had no idea if there was another Lovegood at Hogwarts at the time. She didn't want to cause a disturbance, but she was curious. She was so very curious about everything around her. Hogwarts felt familiar yet completely different, maybe younger perhaps?

It was no secret to her that Hogwarts was actually a sentient being. How else would the Room of Requirement and Sorting Hat work? She smiled as the school reached out its magic towards her, feeling her mind. Humming to herself, she started to skip up the steps of one of the entrances into the school. It was so familiar to her...

Luna looked around the empty halls, wondering where all the students were. Perhaps they were all in class, or in their common rooms. Smiling to herself, she continued her journey, aware of the boy following behind her. It felt as if he was slightly frustrated with her, but she could also feel his immense curiosity. She personally didn't blame him for being so curious; she would be too if someone appeared out of nowhere.

It wasn't long before they reached the moving staircases. She stepped onto them carefully; making sure Hogwarts understood where she wanted to go. As soon as she saw the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office she let out a sigh. She had no clue what the password was, so she would either have to wait out in front of the gargoyle until someone came, or somehow convince the stone beast to let her pass.

"The password is 'enlightenment'." Or Tom could tell her. That was certainly helpful of him…

"Thank you, Tom." He just blinked at her, probably unsure what to think as she repeated the password and the stairs up to the headmaster's office became visible. Climbing them quickly, she knocked politely on the door before entering.

The room she entered was rather bland now, without all Dumbledore's odd trinkets. An old man was sitting behind the large desk, and he looked up curiously as she entered. Luna gave him a smile and a nod before sitting in one of the chairs. Tom didn't sit. He just stood there and looked at Luna for a moment before addressing the headmaster.

"Headmaster Dippet, this strange girl appeared out of nowhere outside while I was going for a walk… She refused to tell me where she came from and what her name was, so I brought her here." Luna raised an eyebrow. She hadn't appeared out of nowhere; she had appeared out of the distant future. And as far as she could tell, she had brought herself to the headmaster's office. Besides, she hadn't refused to give any information; she just hadn't gotten around to it yet.

Armando Dippet just nodded and motioned for Tom to leave. He had sensed the girl enter through the wards as soon as she appeared. It was rather strange, since no one could apparate in or out of Hogwarts. "I shall handle it from here Mr. Riddle, thank you for bringing her here for me."

It was clear that Tom was annoyed at being dismissed like that, but he left anyway. Luna smiled. He did look rather kind and handsome for a future dark lord, more so than she expected.

"Now Miss…?"

She lifted her eyes to look at the headmaster, smiling her mysterious smile as she tilted her head and said, "I'm Luna Lovegood, and it's very nice to meet you, headmaster Armando Dippet."

He tilted his own head in a nod, "Right, now Miss Lovegood, how did you end up on the grounds?"

"I'm afraid I had a run in with Time. She's a very curious person you know, Time, sending me back like this… I believe I have traveled nearly fifty years into the past, so maybe I could attend Hogwarts while I search for a way back?" She might as well just come out with the truth right away. Luna wasn't one for lying anyways. It always left a bitter taste in her mouth when she did.

The headmaster's eyes widened a bit at her truthfulness and how she explained how she got there. He wasn't expecting something like that… especially since she was so honest about it. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened, but it was the first for it to happen on Hogwarts grounds. He would have to think after he got these things sorted out… perhaps he could use her to his advantage in some way?

"I see… Miss Lovegood, I'm afraid I can do nothing to help. Our studies on time are just getting going, you understand? I will try to find some information for you, but I'm afraid that's all I can do. Would you like to be sorted and create a cover story? There are no current Lovegoods at Hogwarts, so you can keep your name if you like."

She smiled and nodded, standing to get the Sorting Hat herself. She knew she would be sorted into Ravenclaw again, no matter how much she disliked it. The people in her house would be different though, so maybe they wouldn't tease her as much…? It was worth a try.

"_A time traveller, eh? Interesting…very interesting. I've never been in a mind quite like yours before Miss Lovegood. A previous Ravenclaw? Yes, I see why I would place you there, but I'm afraid you've changed. You're still the intelligent girl you were in your first year, but you've become more loyal to people in general, always seeking out the good in people. You would be an extraordinary Hufflepuff, my dear. Sorry to throw you into an unfamiliar place like this…HUFFLEPUFF!"_

Luna blinked in surprise. She certainly wasn't expecting that. Taking the hat off her head, she gave the headmaster a weak smile. "Well…I've never been a Hufflepuff before. I was Ravenclaw in my own time...Thank you Headmaster, I appreciate your openness in all of this. I apologize for anything that might inconvenience you while you're helping me."

Professor Dippet just waved her off, "I don't mind helping such a nice young lady such as yourself. If you ever need anything, come to me or our Deputy Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He's the transfiguration professor. Now, about your cover story Miss Lovegood?"

"I believe we could say I had a portkey incident and was obliviated before it happened. That way I can pretend I don't remember where I live, and Tom will believe it also. He was there when I appeared…" She looked towards the window behind the headmaster's desk in slight distraction. There wasn't anything outside but the blue sky, which was a very welcome change for her. It seemed that back in her own time Hogwarts had been spelled to stay gloomy.

"Very well. Your robes will be in the trunk in your dormitory, along with your books and all that. Hogwarts is strange like that…"

Luna just smiled and nodded. "I'll be off than. I already know where the Hufflepuff common room is." She got up and turned towards the door, stepping out with a slight wave behind her at the headmaster. What a strange and lovely feeling, knowing so much more about the future than everyone around her. It almost made her feel a bit superior. But, she couldn't let that get to her head. Being arrogant would only get her injured.

Sighing, Luna looked around at the slightly cleaner halls of Hogwarts. It was familiar, yet strange. Somehow she knew things would be very different from her past, and maybe she'd be able to actually find a friend in Hogwarts this time. The Badgers would definitely be a nice change.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the Bloody Baron, who just seemed to appear out of nowhere. The ghost looked at her strangely, as if it knew she didn't belong there. "Hello, Baron…"

"Luna Lovegood? So you're the reason for this phenomenon…" The pale, blood spattered figure floated beside her as she continued on her way to the Hufflepuff common rooms, which were conveniently placed near the kitchens.

"Hmm? I'm afraid I am, I apologize." Luna was never afraid of the ghost, in fact, she made it a goal of hers when she was in first year to find and make friends with all the ghosts in the castle. The Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron and been her favourites.

"It's alright I suppose, child. You know the ghosts here at Hogwarts are here if you need any help. Time does not affect those who are dead."

She smiled and nodded, glad for that information. She knew staying in the past would be difficult for her, especially since she knew and practiced spells that didn't even exist yet.

"Good day to you, child. I'll be off now…" and with that farewell, the ghost abruptly left, not giving her an explanation as to where it was going. Luna just shrugged, used to the ghosts appearing and disappearing in a random fashion. Most of the ghosts were just looking for good conversation anyway.

Continuing on her way, she looked around and finally saw a few students standing about with friends. Before, the castle had been near empty, but now there were students here and there. It made the place seem slightly less lonely to her.

She didn't mind people staring at her. They could stare all they liked, it wouldn't get them anywhere in life. Smiling to herself, she came upon a portrait of a unicorn and young girl. It was then that she realized she hadn't asked Professor Dippet for the password. Darn her forgetfulness.

"Hello…I'm a new Hufflepuff and seem to have forgotten to get the password. Could you perhaps let me in?" Well, she would just have to try this, seeing as it always helped to be polite and tell the truth. The unicorn neighed and nudged the young girl, who was smiling.

"We've heard about you! Come on in, and the password for this term is 'clockwork'." The portrait swung open and Luna smiled at the delightful irony that presented itself in the form of a password.

Stepping in, she thanked the portrait and looked around the common room. It was nothing like the Ravenclaw common room… it was more cozy and inviting, with squishy, comfortable looking chairs and a large fireplace. There were also a few tables where people were either playing chess or studying. The colours of the room were to traditional Hufflepuff colours, black and yellow. Since they were almost in the dungeons, close to the kitchens there were no windows. It made it seem slightly closed in. The Ravenclaw room had more of a studious library feel to it, and it wasn't anywhere as near as comfortable looking as the Hufflepuff room. Luna liked Hufflepuff much better.

Luna went quickly up to her dorm and changed into her new Hufflepuff robes. It wouldn't do to have too much attention drawn to her… at least for now. She doubted she would be left alone since Hogwarts never got transfer students… ever. At least she had an acceptable excuse, considering she could pass it off as the portkey incident and the obliviation of her mind as an unfortunate wartime incident. Luna knew Grindelwald was currently at large, and he would be for the next few years.

Skipping out of the fourth year girls' dorm, Luna spent some time in the common room getting to know a few people. She met a few of the older Hufflepuffs and the house prefects, getting information out of them while she could. It was a Thursday, so she would have some classes the next day with the other fourth years, and one of the prefects, Pomona Sprout, who was a sixth year currently, told her she'd get her schedule tomorrow at breakfast from their head of house.

It wasn't long before the sky started to darken, and it was time for dinner. Following the students to the Great Hall, Luna sat with the other Hufflepuffs and waved up to the Headmaster, who had spotted her and smiled in her direction while he was having a conversation with Dumbledore.

"So where do you come from?" a boy asked her. He looked to be in her year, or maybe in the year below her. She remembered that he introduced himself as Eldritch Diggory. In the future he would become the Minister of Magic, and was Cedric Diggory's grandfather, apparently. Luna could see a very small resemblance. He had dark hair and dark eyes, but he was a bit on the pale side.

"I don't know. Somewhere around I guess…" Luna sipped at her pumpkin juice and ate some of the food at the table. The boy looked at bit disturbed at her lack of care for where she came from, but he shrugged. It wasn't the first case of amnesia at Hogwarts. The Quidditch players often got it when they were hit with the Bludgers in the head. There were even a few cases where the students died, but that hadn't happened in ages.

Some of the other students looked at her curiously before they went back to their food. The Hufflepuff table was full of quiet, polite chatter, something Luna was happy about. Their table was next to the Slytherin table, and Luna was infinitely glad she chose to sit on the side of her table facing the Slytherins. She didn't need to be hexed right away…

Somehow throughout the dinner, she managed to catch Tom's eye multiple times. He seemed both mesmerized and a bit cross, as if he didn't like not knowing who she was. Luna knew she would be confronted tomorrow at lunch, or even after dinner. After all, people like Tom either got their answers right away, nicely, or they forced the answers out of you through some other means.

After dinner and dessert, everyone was going back to their common rooms to relax or finish assignments. Curfew wasn't for another couple of hours, so Luna went to look for the Grey Lady. Usually she would hang around the sixth floor corridors, so that's where Luna was headed. The Lady usually helped her with things that troubled her, and despite her shyness, Luna knew the Grey Lady loved to talk.

It was somewhere on the third floor corridor that she was stopped by a cold voice, "Where do you think you're going?"

Luna turned around. Tom Riddle was standing there, his face pale in the flickering torchlight. He stared at Luna, and she felt a strange fluttering in her stomach, perhaps from being startled. Tom looked like a Hogwarts schoolboy, but there was also something about him at that moment that reminded Luna of the Dark Lord he was to become, maybe something… dangerous?

* * *

><p>AN:**_ Alright everyone, that's chapter one! I sincerely hoped you enjoyed it, and as a disclaimer I don't own anything except maybe the idea. I give credit to my Beta, Paimpont, for editing and pointing out a lot of mistakes! So thank you~_**

**_Please leave a review, I enjoy them so much! I also want to know what all you readers out there think of this story, and if it should continue or not._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Time Makes Memories**

**Rated: T for Teen**

**Summary: Luna is trapped in the room full of Time-Turners during the trip to the Department of Mysteries, andsomehow, she's transported back to where it all began; back to Tom Riddle's time.**

**Pairing: Tom/Luna**

**Tom – Year 5: 1942-1943 (15-16) December 31st, 1926**

**Luna – Year 4: 1942-1943 (14-15) April 24th, 1981**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

* * *

><p>Luna hadn't been expecting to be approached like this by someone, least of all Tom, especially when she wanted to go see the Grey Lady. The moment he asked his question she had millions of excuses running through her head, because excuses were something she was extremely good at. She hadn't been in Ravenclaw before for nothing…<p>

"Oh, Hello Tom. It's nice to see you again. I was just exploring a bit, trying to find a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Did you know they're most commonly found in Sweden? I went there once, and saw a few. They're very hard to find." He smiled at him and hoped he wouldn't push for more answers. Usually when she went off talking about her apparently 'fake' creatures people would look at her weirdly and walk away. Everyone was like that except for most of the people in the DA. It was almost like having friends.

Luna didn't have very many friends. In fact, she had none at all in this time. Those that she did have in the future (or was it the past?) she could count on one hand. It was just Neville, Harry, and sometimes Hermione and Cho Chang, despite the former two always accidentally calling her 'Loony Lovegood' whenever they spoke. She wouldn't be surprised if that nickname came up again while attending the Hogwarts of this time.

Tom gave her an annoyed look when she said that. He probably thought she was insane, or at least not all there at the moment. "I see. I suppose I should accompany you so you don't get lost. The castle is quite large."

He didn't have a clue why he said that. Usually with the first year Slytherins he would leave them to their own devices. It must have had something to do with his strange first encounter with the girl or something. Tom surely _wasn't_ worried about the girl getting lost… right?

Said girl was mentally cursing herself. Luna hadn't wanted to be followed around, not when she was going to find the Grey Lady, or Helena as that was her name. Luna thought that maybe Helena would have some idea as to what happened at the Department of Mysteries if it was explained to her.

"Tom, getting lost is the best way to find new and exciting things. If you insist on following me, then I insist you let me get lost." Luna smiled her dreamy smile that never seemed to reach her eyes. It was only when Tom gave a reluctant nod that she turned, making her hair swish behind her.

While Luna explored Hogwarts, she quizzed Tom on where each classroom was and which teacher taught what. She learned a lot about her surroundings, and Luna was quite happy with the way things were going. She managed to get both of them quite lost, which was a feat for her. The Marauder's Map that Harry had let her study had shown her almost every nook and cranny of Hogwarts, and getting lost wasn't easy for her.

She understood it, however, when she looked out one of the many windows. The courtyard where students usually met to go to Hogsmeade could be seen faintly in the dim light, and Luna concluded that this was where the clock tower was, which was somewhere she had never been.

As it got closer to curfew, Tom convinced her to turn back and head to her common room. Since the Hufflepuff common room was near the kitchens, close to the dungeons, then they would still have to walk together, and that was just fine with Luna. She found herself kind of liking Tom's presence. He felt nothing like the evil she had felt in the Department of Mysteries that she knew belonged to his future self.

When they reached her common room, Luna smiled at Tom and gave him a hug, believing that if he was even shown a little bit of affection he would change his ways. She patted his back as she felt him stiffen up, and after a slightly awkward moment she let go. Luna couldn't help but notice a small fluttery feeling in her stomach as she let go, but she paid it no attention, content with the way her first day had gone at this past Hogwarts.

"Goodnight Tom. Don't let the Nargles steal your shoes while you sleep." Luna gave one last smile to Tom before turning and entering through the portrait, muttering the password quietly so he wouldn't hear. Once inside she was given curious looks, probably wondering why she so suddenly appeared on the grounds. Luna made sure to have her story ready for anyone that asked. At least it would get around the quickly if she told people. She imagined the rumour mill was just as bad in the past as it was in the future.

* * *

><p>Tom stood there, staring at the portrait Luna left through for a moment. His feelings were conflicting; on one hand, he felt as if he should push Luna away and go on with his plans, but on the other hand, he wanted to get to know her, and act like himself for once instead of a goody-two shoes student.<p>

It was his curiosity that turned him to the latter decision. If Tom got to know Luna, than he would be able to get secrets out of her, like how she got on the Hogwarts grounds like that, or how she got the headmaster to let her attend here, when she clearly wasn't young enough to be a first year.

Tom sighed, figuring he would get answers eventually. He always got what he wanted, and he wanted to know more about this strange, beautiful girl that had gotten his attention in less than four hours. Walking away from the Hufflepuff common room entrance, Tom didn't even spare a glance behind him. He had a lot of planning to do and it wouldn't be good for him to get distracted by more thoughts of Luna.

Once back in the Slytherin common room, Tom was cornered by an angry looking Walburga Black. He frowned at her as she opened her mouth and proceeded to complain. "Tom! Where were you? I could've come with you, you know. I wouldn't have minded helping with whatever it was you were doing…"

The feeling Tom got as she continued to talk grew into disgust. He didn't outwardly show it of course, but the female Black was getting increasingly annoying. She obviously didn't know her place when she was around him. "Walburga, you will seize your foolishness. If I wished for your help, I would have sought you out." Tom gave her a slightly colder look than normal and moved farther into the common room, fully expecting it when Walburga followed after him.

"Forgive me, Tom… I just thought-"

"Well don't think, then." Walburga paled a bit and backed off, finally seeing that it was pointless to try to get Tom to talk to her. He was glad that the people listening to their conversation around them also backed off a bit, knowing it was a bad idea to talk to Tom while he was in one of his moods. They rarely saw him like this, but when they did, they usually had to help the first years avoid Tom's wrath.

Sighing again, Tom sat in his favourite spot in front of the fire. Everyone knew it was his seat, and he was thankful they all stayed clear of it. Some did it because they thought he was nice and charming, while others stayed away because they knew of his horrible punishments for whoever got in his way of anything he wanted.

Tom was finally able to relax and think. He hadn't been able to do it earlier because he had been following the new girl around, getting to know her a bit. Luna Lovegood was truly a beautiful girl; he wasn't going to deny that. Her long, somewhat curly hair fell to her waist, and her eyes were a wonderful shade of silvery-blue, with nicely shaped eyebrows and a pale face. Luna would definitely get a lot of attention from the male population of the school, despite her strange behaviour.

While Tom and Luna had been exploring, he'd found that she knew a lot about strange creatures and had very strange theories on the Ministry. She was a very happy person, he found. Tom also found out how she ended up on Hogwarts' grounds; it turned out she had a portkey incident, during an attack by Grindelwald on her family. Unfortunately, Luna said she couldn't get home because they had obliviated her, and she didn't remember a thing about where she lived, or even where she came from. It was clearly frustrating for her, and Tom didn't blame her for being slightly angry. He would be too, if someone obliviated him.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Tom wondered why he was so attracted to the enigma that was Luna Lovegood. She was strange, happy, nice, and beautiful; mostly the opposite of what he was. Of course, it wasn't so much attraction as it was curiosity, Tom told himself; she was just something different, something new that grabbed his attention.

"Tom." a voice drawled from behind him, startling him out of his thoughts, even if he didn't show it.

"Abraxas." Tom nodded his head towards one of his closer companions, waiting for him to say whatever it was he needed. Patience wasn't Tom's strongpoint, and if the Malfoy had to say something while he was contemplating things, then it must have been important.

"The others are worried about you. They sent me to check up on you… What's gotten you so preoccupied?"

Tom scowled, thinking it silly that his 'followers' were so concerned for him. They had nothing to worry about! He might as well give them something to gossip about… "It's that new Hufflepuff. She's rather… strange."

Abraxas raised his eyebrow curiously. It was then that Tom got a sudden idea. "Abraxas, I want you and the rest of the others to find out as much as you can about Luna Lovegood. I don't care how you do it, as long as you don't harm anyone or get caught." He stood, turning his stormy eyes to the blonde. "Also, don't think I haven't forgotten about your insult earlier. You will be punished."

At that Abraxas paled, nodded his head and scrambled off. It amused Tom to see the Malfoy heir act like such a coward. Well, at least he would be getting more information on Luna through his followers. He would enjoy seeing her be puzzled at how he knew things about her.

Yawning, Tom realized it would probably be a good idea to get to sleep now. He had Arithmancy in the morning, and he didn't want to risk being too tired to do the work.

* * *

><p>AN: **Alright! Sorry this took sooo long. I would have posted it at the beginning of December, but my Beta seemed to have stopped beta-ing my chapters. If any of you are up to it, send me a PM, 'cause I think I really need a beta. Uhm... hmm, what else? Oh yes! I think I'm going to write a new story, just an idea. I don't know if I'm going to post it or anything, but yeah, look out for that! (Its going to be a Harry Potter/Supernatural Crossover).**

**Also, before I go, I'd like to thank everyone who favourited, reviewed, and put this story on alert! Thank you all so much! (and one more thing; I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the last. At least you're getting something, right?)**


End file.
